


同类

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Implied Kepa will be leaving, M/M, One Night Stand
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 写于8/1足总杯决赛赛后拉郎自然少不了419这种狗血了……凯皇，偶不想你走啊qwq
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Petr Cech implied, Bernd Leno/kepa Arrizabalaga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	同类

“你今天也来吗？”

莱诺前脚踏入温布利，后脚维尔纳就给他发了条whatsapp。

“来啊，我已经到了。”

“你来干啥？”

“你说我来干啥，等着颁奖仪式登场啊，毕竟厂子走到这一步也有我的功劳好吧。”他开着玩笑。

口气还挺大的。维尔纳笑了笑，他正在踩场，抬头看了看切尔西的新队友们聊着自己听不太懂的英文。刚到了一个新球队总会有些困难，但他相信只要自己勤奋训练和学习英语，总会在这里发光发热的。

这时以亚伯拉罕为首的人正在望着不远处发笑。维尔纳顺着往远看，嚯，居然是莱诺在球员通道门口一直盯着与别人交谈的切赫，眼神那叫一个痴情。莱诺也发现了他们窃窃私语，把口罩拉下来对着他们说了句德语，维尔纳看着他的口型猜到了。

“他在说啥？”亚伯拉罕问维尔纳。

“没啥，骂我们傻逼而已。”

维尔纳也纳闷为什么他们都知道莱诺和切赫的那点故事，该不会全伦敦的人都已经知道了吧。反正他感觉自己跟队友的关系又近了一步，这一切真得感谢莱诺。（？）

莱诺这边倒是自己开始赌起气了，你们想看我找切赫我就偏偏不去找。反正自己今天过来没什么事干，他一屁股坐到观众席上翻看赛刊和刷手机，这会儿双方首发名单正好公布了，看见对方的替补名单后皱了皱眉。

他又给维尔纳发消息：“你们队的Kepa真的就这么给摁在板凳上了？”

“是的吧。怎么，看完了我们总监你又开始惦记Kepa了？”

“你别瞎说，都是门将我关心一下而已。”莱诺回复完才发现自己发错地方了，本来想跟维尔纳私聊，结果发到了他俩和布兰特哈弗茨的四人小群。

果然布兰特来凑热闹了：“我们Bernd真是痴情，比起关心别人还是关心关心自己吧，比如巴萨那个门将为什么还不回你粉？”

哈弗茨则看似充满同情：“@莱诺 要不叫@布兰特 去找Marco或者Mats帮你转告一下？他俩跟Marc关系都特别好。”

“啧怎么还要我出马啊，连那个Kepa都跟他互粉了，Bernd你还行不行了？”

“你们不损我会死是吧！！”莱诺打完好几个感叹号之后咬牙切齿，其他三个人也识相地点到为止了，维尔纳和哈弗茨转而研究起了切尔西下赛季会买什么门将，奥布拉克波普甚至特尔施特根等等等等，而现在的这个一号的处境明显已经非常不妙。

莱诺看得一头雾水，抬起头发现切尔西的门将开始上场训练了。他撑着脑袋看着那个黑发男孩，突然想起了之前的事。

药厂名宿自认道德标准没有多高，但也没想到酒后乱性会轮到自己身上，而且对象居然还是那个人。从酒店大床上清醒过来之后，莱诺把所有被子全卷在自己身上，躲在角落里叫对方走远一点。凯帕看他活脱脱就像个加大号的牛角包，差点忍不住笑出来：“那你昨晚还那么主动，不会是把我认成Petr了吧？”

莱诺看着那自负的表情就又羞又怒，也不知道该从哪开始反驳。他就记得昨晚是守联伦敦分部的聚会，可能是近期压力太大了，猛地灌了好多酒，结果一向酒量非常好的自己终究成为了失足少女。

他终于接受了现实，挪动着自己开始在地板上找东西。

“戴了。”凯帕猜到了他的心思，“你要找就去垃圾桶找。”  
莱诺才反应过来因为自己把被子全卷走了，所以面前的凯帕是全裸的，连遮都没得遮。他开始淡定地穿衣服，莱诺想了三秒把身上的被子全都扒了：“那你昨晚是清醒的？怎么能趁人不备呢？”

凯帕天真无邪地跟他对视：“你自己送上门的，不做白不做。”

“好吧，我忘了你是西班牙人，西班牙人做爱不需要理由。”

“是巴斯克人。”凯帕纠正道。

“我们队的3864听见你这么说肯定要跟你打一架。”

巴斯克人突然笑了，把自己的紧身牛仔裤拉链拉上后坐到了莱诺旁边：“现在知道跟我斗嘴说明心情好一点了吧？”

好像还真是这样。莱诺也想不起昨晚为什么拼命喝酒了，大概上一场比赛又累死累活但是被坑输球。但他觉得情绪崩溃时一般哭一晚就会好了，也基本没有什么后遗症，可能也有他生性乐观的原因。

“我们俩都是从家乡来到伦敦的，在这里人生地不熟也没有朋友，偶尔难过很正常。”凯帕自顾自地说了下去。

“我可跟你不一样，我来英国之前英语就很好，还是厂子大腿，大家都很爱我。”莱诺知道自己受了多少委屈，但起码得在嘴上不饶过过切尔西门将，“你知道Alisson还在巴西的时候我就跟他谈笑风生吧，我……”

“行了行了，平常真看不出你是个话痨。”凯帕打住他，似乎跟他敞开心扉说话是个愚蠢的决定，“那我先走了，你记得12点前要退房。”

莱诺点了点头，看着凯帕背对自己准备离开，突然问道：“你开的房？”

“不是，好像是守联赞助的，说是以备不时之需。”

“……”莱诺简直服了，但又叫住了他：“等等还有件事。”

“怎么了？”

他警告：“不许把我们的事告诉任何人。”

“好啦。”凯帕带着回味的表情离开了房间。

莱诺今天有把握他们会赢。此前他们已经打败了曼城，而且所有队员的努力训练终于得到了回报，尤其是接过自己首发位置的马丁内斯。可惜切尔西的伤病过于严重，比起失去足总杯他们更担心的是下周的欧冠甚至下个赛季的比赛要怎么办。莱诺倒是没时间管这么多，他跑到场边等着跟队友一起拿奖，瞄到凯帕一副臭脸慢腾腾地从替补席走回更衣室，甚至有些暗爽——他讨厌去年在欧联决赛时看见凯帕站在领奖台上得意的样子，讨厌切赫在阿森纳的最后一场比赛一无所获却要就这么离开，不过风水轮流转，这次终于转回了自己身上。莱诺在领奖台上揽着门将教练笑得花枝招展，门将们又跑到球门面前合了张照，大家还把他推到正中间，原因是他最矮，这让已经一米九的他哭笑不得。

所有人又从球场回更衣室折腾去了，莱诺看他们合影的合影洗澡的洗澡，靠在墙角拿起手机，看见维尔纳给他发的消息：“今天只是我不在场，我们下赛季一起较量！”

下赛季……下赛季会怎样呢？莱诺突然收敛了笑容，跑出更衣室。明明讨厌看见那张脸，又不晓得为什么还想再见他一次，但莱诺知道，可能再不见再不说出那些话自己就会后悔。

他跑着跑着觉得自己太果断，应该先问一下维尔纳他们有没有离开。幸好到了转角莱诺看见了那个人，朝他喊：“Kepa！”

凯帕背着带来的家当，看起来准备离开了，见他跑到喘气便问：“你伤好了？”

“好了好了，我康复能力很快的。”莱诺扶着墙直起了腰，“……但其实我没有那么好。我受伤的瞬间以为自己起码要恢复半年，崩溃了好久，因为我努力了这么久却换来这种结果。我在伦敦也没什么朋友，还好Timo来了，Kai也快来了，于是我就一直缠着我未来的德比对手。Kepa，其实我们都一样。”

莱诺说完也觉得自己很莫名其妙。凯帕却毫不犹豫地说：“我看出来了，你那天对我说的时候其实有点强颜欢笑。”

所以人类的情感真神奇，他们明明顶多算是陌生人，却都懂得彼此的感受。只不过两人想起了那一晚，知道这个话题要打住了。通道里还有摄像头在，再说下去搞不好明天的太阳报封面就是他俩。想着想着他们一起笑了起来。

“总而言之，恭喜你们。”凯帕发自真心地说，没有夹杂半点别的东西。

“谢谢。但总觉得有点可惜不是吗？其实两次决赛我都很想跟你正面较量，只可惜都错过了。”莱诺有些紧张地玩着手指，“门将遭受的待遇总是不公平，只要一场不行了就会失去所有的机会。就算你下赛季去了别的地方，我也希望可以在决赛上看见你站在另一边的门前。”

“大家都说你老在采访里暗中伤人，我算是体会到了。”凯帕耸了耸肩，但又一脸疲惫，看起来像是终究斗不过现实，“不过我的想法也一样，Bernd，我答应你，总有一天我们会在决赛里一起首发的。”

莱诺笑得像个得到糖的小孩，凯帕和他互相道别后转身离开。也许过两天他们就会忘了这个承诺，但当下莱诺终于安心了不少。

维尔纳在一旁偷看，拿起手机给自己的两个哥们打字：“Bernd有新绯闻对象了，藏得还挺好。”


End file.
